


When I Was Your Man

by Yoan_Amara



Series: Love Song Series [16]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Battlefield, Bittersweet, F/M, Kissing, Multi, Soo-Won Centric, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoan_Amara/pseuds/Yoan_Amara
Summary: For those who already read my story for HakYona Week 2018, this story have the same timeline story within my story for HakYona Week 2018. What happen in Soo Won’s POV during in their battlefield against Kai Empire till Yona’s and Hak’s wedding party?





	When I Was Your Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Princess_of_the_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_of_the_Phoenix/gifts).



> Yup, this is Soo Won POV for you, like you’re asking me

Soo Won brings Sky Tribe troops along with Fire Tribe and Earth Tribe troops to fight against Kai Empire’s troops. Even with the forces that he has been brought here, Kai Empire’s troops are still overpowering them. Soo Won grits his teeth, he realizes that they are cornered, and if they aren’t getting the reinforcements as quick as possible, they surely will lose.

“Your Majesty, watch out?!”.

One of Kai soldiers raises his sword to Soo Won but an arrow lands on his head, taking away his life instantly when he prepares to dodge that soldier’s attack. As he turns his head to look for the source of that arrow, his eyes widen at the sight of wild crimson of dawn tresses, her hand holding her bow, standing tall on the front of the cliff side, with ferocity of the Beast on her Amethyst eyes. Blonde-haired, Yellow Dragon crouches himself in front of Yona, holding up the shield to protect her. Green Dragon that cladded in Kai robes throwing his flying knives and kicking soldiers’ head, soaring in the sky. White Dragon, the one with Dragon claw on his hand, sending many soldiers to fly. Masked man with blade that Soo Won recognizes as Blue Dragon expertly swinging his sword, along with Hak who swinging his glaive to get rid of Kai soldiers. General Tae Woo comes with the combination of Water Tribe and Wind Tribe soldiers under Hak’s command.

“can you stop being airhead and make that dumb face while keep staring at her like that?”, Hak swings his glaive towards Kai soldier who just raising his sword behind Soo Won.

Before Soo Won say anything after he realizing that Hak has just saved his life, Soo Won realizes that Kai soldier behind Hak is about to stab him. Soo Won grips his sword and about to prevent that man from hitting Hak but someone precede him.

For Soo Won and Hak’s surprise, Yona with swordsmanship skill that enough to protect herself, just slashing that soldier’s back to save Hak “Hak?!”.

Soo Won frowns in disapproval “Yona, you shouldn’t be coming here and fight—”.

Yona retorts “save your advice because I won't hear, Soo Won. You might be right but I don't care”.

Hak scowls “princess, what do you think you’re doing here?”.

“obviously save your dumb-ass, stupid?! Don’t you dare to be taken down easily because we still have plans that we must do after this?!”, Yona lifts her sword in a pose, standing back to back with Hak “I have no more arrows left, you moron?! I will do my best with my sword then, so believe me this time and let me protect your back?!”.

“oh, that plan…”, Hak chuckles “alright, but without you ask, princess, I always put my faith on you, so I believe my back to you”.

Surprisingly, when it comes to the end of the battlefield, Kai Empire’s leader is taken down by Yona with a single arrow. Hak and Four Dragon Warriors really proud of her.

Soo Won is surprised, but in the same time he also feels proud of the strength in her petite figure _“ah, Yona. You’ve grown become this strong, beautiful mature woman”_.

.

After the war has ended where Kai Empire’s forces has turned tail and returned home, Kouka win with Yona and her group who bringing the reinforcement along with Tae Woo and Lily’s troops from Wind and Water Tribe. He has discussed this with Keishuk before and this is the wise choice to do to keep the throne and his regalia. Make her as his Queen.

In front of them all, Soo Won reaches out his hand to Yona “will you marry me?”.

Yona smiles and lifts her hand but surprisingly Yona slaps his face twice. Normal reaction though, he has thought. He doesn’t miss the amused expression on Hak, Lily and Yona’s other comrades. After rambling about what make her doesn’t want to receive his proposal, right in front of his eyes, in front of all of them, Yona kisses Hak in public, before Red-haired princess and her bodyguard-and-childhood-friend-turn-into-lover ignoring their surroundings and deepening their kiss. There’s a twinge of pain like thorn of roses spread into his heart, but he also finds himself smiling bitterly because he can see their smile after long time.

Hak smiles mischievously as he carrying Yona on his arms bridal style “I thought you forgot about my proposal?”.

Yona smacks his bicep “after you gave me such a sweet proposal? No way?!”.

“kidding”, Hak chuckles and pecks Yona’s lips before turning to Tae Woo “kids, let’s go back to Fuuga?!”.

Tae Woo bellows to his mans “alright, all of you, let’s retreat back to Fuuga!?”.

“seriously?”, wide-eyed Han Dae beams up before lifting his hands and running to his friends “oi, let’s retreat back to Fuuga so we can tell Elder Mundok and hold Lord Hak’s wedding party with the princess?!”.

Soo Won registers that Lily also comes to Fuuga along with Tae Woo because the Daughter of the Water Tribe General asks him to bring her with him to Fuuga, but he doesn’t really care anymore.

.

* * *

 

.

About a month after that, Soo Won comes to Fuuga on Yona and Hak’s wedding but he only watches from far distance, Joo Doh accompanies him like always. They have planned to stay away from wedding place because Soo Won has persisted to come to see their happiness, their smiling face that he can’t see if they know that he’s around, so that beautiful sight can be carved on his memory and Joo Doh can’t help but accompany him. They have planned to only watch from far distance and left after that, because not that they have intention to ruin their wedding happiness. They’re surprised though, because three of four Dragons appear in front of them.

The first comes to them of course the one who has seen them from far distance using his Dragon eyes, threateningly snarls “go away… you aren’t invited…”.

“that’s right, Shina”, green-haired one, Jae Ha if Soo Won remembers, landing beside his Blue Dragon brother “Yona Dear has gotten anxious if you’ll ruin her marriage day. Isn’t it clear your presence here is unwanted? We prefer no bloodshed in our family’s marriage day, so it’s better if you guys leave now”.

Joo Doh retorts “your majesty here is only want to see them while hiding, is that not permitted as well? have you no mercy?”.

“why should we give mercy to our enemy… while he is the one who have been hurting Yona and Hak the source of the nightmare and their suffering all this time!?”, Jae Ha tells them something that they never know, about how Hak has reacted after they have left in their terrible encounter in Sensui where Hak has tried to kill him once “he is the most resilient man I’ve ever met and he cried, right after you left and Yona dear asked him to stop. It took several days till he could smile again and the first time he could smile again, Yona dear cried in relief. Since that time, I promised like my brothers did that we would protect Yona and Hak no matter what, both their body and heart. We will not have mercy on whoever dare to hurt our family?!”.

Shina nods in agreement “because Hak is our brother and Yona is our family’s light…”.

“relax and lay down your weapon, Ryokuryuu, Seiryuu, Miss and Mister also Lad will worry if one of you get hurt, you know?”, Zeno leaps down from the tree and lands in front of his Green and Blue brothers “what do you want with coming here from the first place, mister King guy? You are lucky it’s only us, because Miss and Mister will sad, or mad in Mister’s case”.

Jae Ha asks “where is Kija, Zeno?”.

“closely watch for guard the Miss and Mister”, Zeno answers before predatory looks on his eyes appear “and you can’t blame my brothers for being overprotective, because we only overprotective over our Master’s happiness”.

“we will leave soon”, Soo Won convinces them that he means no harm and the proof is, he has come here with a few guards “I only want to see that bright smile on their face, the one that I wouldn’t able to get when they know I’m around them”.

Except for usual-cheerful Yellow Dragon and ever-silent-poker-faced Blue Dragon that make Soo Won doesn’t understand about what they are thinking, he clearly sees the annoyance, disbelief and surprise from the Green one. Before they say anything to him though, they can hear the cheering that loud enough till they can hear it from here.

Jae Ha turns his head to his Blue brother “hm? What’s wrong with that cheering?”.

Shina’s jaw opens and closes like a fish comes out of the water “…Lily and Tae Woo kissed”.

“they kissed?! Oh shoot, we have gotten into good part and we missed it?!”, Jae Ha carries Shina and Zeno on his hand, looking back over his shoulder “ah, one more time, better you go now or we will kick you go home when we find out that both of you still here after we check on those lovebirds”.

“just you, Ryokuryuu!?”, can be heard as Green Dragon soaring to the sky while carries both his brothers.

Soo Won shakes his head before smiling to himself as he witnesses their happiness, Yona’s and Hak’s who smile so brightly on their wedding. He really means it that he only wants to see their happiness, it’s worth to be witnessed. He knows he can believe Hak about Yona and his choice is right, despite deep down on his heart, he feels regret because he can’t be better to treat her when her heart still belonged to him.

Soo Won covers his head with his hood, asking Joo Doh to leave after he takes a last glimpse on the figure of petite girl who has turned into strong, beautiful mature woman he’s loved _“be happy with Hak, Yona”_.


End file.
